<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Adventures VR But The Ai Is Self-Aware by darkinwarkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926100">Dragon Adventures VR But The Ai Is Self-Aware</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinwarkin/pseuds/darkinwarkin'>darkinwarkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Will add more as chapters go on, mom said its my turn on the shitty au wheel, shitty dragon roblox game x hlvrai au? you got it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkinwarkin/pseuds/darkinwarkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you cross a shitty roblox dragon game with hlvrai? you get this mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Darnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crash Landing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunrise was quite beautiful in Grasslands. </p><p>Unlike the other worlds, where fog or sandstorms or the worry of <em>dying</em> today would block it out, it was easy to watch it rise here, where it reflected off of the dew collected on the trees and grass, and reflecting off of the crystal rocks on-top of floating islands. Tommy wouldn't have it any other way here, to be honest. It was a nice relaxation point and starting journey world for new dragon trainers and young dragons alike.</p><p>The magmip stretched his wings and his claws, feeling much more energized. He waited for someone else who was sharing an den with him to wake up aswell, although they really DID like to sleep for the longest time each day. Tommy didn't like that, whats the point of getting up if your just gonna walk around and go back to asleep as quickly as possible.</p><p>He really hoped Benrey didn't take so long to get up anyways.</p><p>"C'mon- wake up already!!" Tommy whined, pulling at the skelltor's literal bone arms, which caused Benrey to groan. "having to work is cringeeeee, benrey want sleep" They groaned, finally caving in after a minute. The skelltor didn't have eyelids, which Tommy knew because, you know, they were a skeleton dragon, but watching them sleep with open eyes was unnerving. </p><p>"Today is our turn to help with the new hatchlings! Remember?" Tommy said, attempting to drag Benrey out of the den. It took awhile, but Benrey eventually got up on their own and walked out of the den with Tommy. "dude i could teach the new hatchlings cool gamer stuff! raise them as young dragon gamers, ya know." They winked, and Tommy rolled his eyes. The duo eventually reached the Grasslands Hatchery, Tommy noticed that the check-in was already open.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Tommy and Benrey were taking care of the hatchlings, a sudden <span class="u"><em><strong>BOOM</strong></em></span> rung out across the plains, causing the hatchlings to scatter and hide. "what the fuck was that? another weird ass meteor?" Benrey snorted.</p><p>Tommy grabbed him, dragging him along to where the noise was heard from, "We need to see if everyone is alright!! There could have fellow dragons and dragon trainers injured!!", As soon as they reached the crash-site, something <em>wrong</em> and <em>toxic </em>entered the magmip's nose, causing him to hiss and jump back a bit, what wasn't there was a meteor, but something <em>huge</em>, something orange and green with a toxic gas emitting from weird rocks on its back and wings that could easily wrap around him and benrey and claws sharper then a omega revive crystal and <em>potentially DANGEROUS-</em></p><p> </p><p>"tommy calm the fuck down, it could just be a weird alien from outer space or somethin, we'll take it into questioning to see if it wants to take away our brains and turn us into weird space goo or some shit" Benrey said, the skelltor unaware that it may have..<em>awakened</em> the fallen dragon, Tommy watched in pure horror as this..eyeless dragon rose up behind Benrey, its claws gripping the grass around it tightly as the glow of its markings reflected off of Benrey's bones and Tommy's body.</p><p>and then, it spoke, with venom dripping from its sentence alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Mind repeating that, asshole?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crash Landing.....2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nothin to put here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"wuh huh?" The skelltor didn't get time to turn around before the stranger wrapped its claws around them, lifting them up into the air. "I said very clearly if you mind repeating that, <em>asshole.</em>" the stranger hissed.</p><p>Benrey instantly got an smug look on their face. "i said your a cringe alien bro, a big cringe alien." the skelltor said, laughing a bit. The stranger, if it had eyes, would've narrowed them. "Is being obnoxious your main personality trait or what? cause it sure seems that way, buddy.", below them was a very, <em>very</em> worried Tommy, "Ben-Benrey!! Please don't anger them!! We don't know what they're capable of!!" the magmip cried, attempting to get the skelltor out of the grip of the stranger.</p><p>"Pfft- BENREY?!?" The stranger laughed, "What kinda name is Benrey?" It snorted, causing Benrey's smug smile to turn into a frown. "yea and? not like you have a better name anyways." they huffed, the skelltor crossing their front legs. Tommy tilted his head in confusion, "what i-is your name anyways? w-we never got it!" the magmip said, still quite worried outta his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Gordon. Gordon Freeman, an Radidon that escaped Wasteland." Gordon said, dropping Benrey. "oof ouch my poor little fragile bones ow ouch" the skelltor fake-whined, "tommmmmy can you help me up plssss i promise i'll be goooood." the magmip rolled his eyes. "Ben-Benrey am pretty sure you can get u-up on your own.." he huffed, "Also...Is-Isn't Wasteland proven to be inescapable? H-How did you escape despite your chances of being s-stuck there?" the radidon appeared to be thinking of awhile, before saying something. "I guess I just had luck, is all." He shrugged</p><p>"H-Hey, do you wanna come back with us to camp? I'm s-sure you'll like it there! Besides, Grasslands is one of the most popular and famous NON-PVP zones!!" The magmip said, quite a mood swing if you ask me</p><p> </p><p>The radidon thought about it for a bit, before shrugging and saying "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, camp wasn't too far from the crash-site at all, when the trio eventually reached the campsite, Tommy made sure that Gordon was able to rest for atleast a minute or so. Whilst they were waiting, Tommy figured it would be nice to learn some more about themselves.</p><p>"S-So Mr. Freeman! What was life in Wasteland like for you?" Tommy chirped.</p><p>Thats when Gordon's face became shadowed over, with an aura of <em>fear </em>and <em>worry</em>. "Hell, it was just...Hell, it was eternally night there and there was only barren ground and radioactive <em>sludge </em>where-ever you went, the people there weren't so much of a kind bunch either. I was lucky to even get out of there with my <em>life</em>."</p><p>the group fell silent for awhile. It was clear whatever Gordon had described Wasteland had silenced them all.</p><p>"C-Can we not talk about this right now?" Gordon muttered, fidgeting with his claws, "I..I don't like talking about it, brings back bad memories.." he whimpered.</p><p>Tommy nodded, "Y-You got it Mr. Freeman..what about you Benrey?"</p><p>The skelltor looked up, "oh shit, me? well, i came from a very SPECIAL egg from halloween, you know, that event?" The skeleton dragon waved they're claws around, "I was found by uhhhh, Forzen, scared the everliving shit out of him n the others when i hatched, local skeleton dragon confuses everyone. It took awhile for them to realize thats what i actually looked like. Pros were that i basically looked like a walking corpse, so barely nobody wanted to try and get me, cons were that i don't feel pain nor have a sense of smell, sucks hard ass, ya know." They stopped rambling there, "what about you, tommy?"</p><p>The magmip perked up, "o-oh, me? I came from volcano! I used to have a dad but..." his face took on a shadow, "Black Mesa sealed him away into prehistoric, I-I really miss him.." he decided to put a lighter tone back on, "My dad also gave me a dragon friend called S-Sunkist! They're a hexalios! They're mute but can use sign language v-very well! They're a event dragon like Benrey!" He chirped.</p><p>"Black Mesa...I recognize that name!" Gordon yelped.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>school starts tmrw for me :pensive:</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is only the start, also i apologize if this is so short, school starts up next week-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>